


Дьявол

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, isamai



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Дьявол Адской кухни не щадит никого.Примечание/Предупреждения: селф-харм, описание психического расстройства, смерть канонных персонажей





	Дьявол

_Он не понимал, зачем людям друзья, любовники и семьи. Они — только лишний груз, мешающий жить и работать._  
_Одиночество — вот что ему было по душе._  
 _Так что Мэтт Мёрдок ещё и благодарен ему должен остаться. Ему чудовищно повезло._

Мэтт плохо помнил, как нашёл тела Фогги и Карен в их маленьком агентстве, заставленном едой от благодарных безденежных клиентов. Плохо помнил последовавшую за этим неделю, похороны — всё слилось в какофонию соболезнований, жалости и ужаса, которыми пахла любая беседа. Он почти не плакал: не выходило, да и смысла в этом не было — слезами ничему не поможешь. Он продолжил работать. Без Фогги и Карен работать было гораздо тяжелее, и он еле справлялся. Возвращаясь в свою квартиру, он буквально падал на диван от усталости, почти сразу засыпал, но, видимо, сна было мало. Поутру он просыпался совсем разбитым, вставал, завтракал на скорую руку и бежал работать.

Ходили слухи, что это дело рук мафиози, которые, после того как Фиск попал в тюрьму, повыползали изо всех углов. Полиция ничего не могла с ними поделать, поэтому маленькая Адская кухня трещала от разрывавших ночь выстрелов.

_Ночь была его временем, коротким, но невыразимо приятным периодом бодрствования. Заказчики обожали его и были готовы нести эти зеленые бумажки тоннами, лишь бы он по-прежнему убивал. Насиловал. Уродовал. Любой каприз, чем мудрёнее — тем больше вероятность, что он откликнется.  
Он не чувствовал никакого стыда — только удовлетворение от полученного результата. _

Мэтту безумно не хватало Фогги. Пока он был жив, Мэтт, конечно, очень ценил его дружбу, но только сейчас он понял насколько Фогги был ему дорог.  
И Карен. Умница Карен.  
Жизнь казалась ему кошмаром, от которого он не мог проснуться.

Одни бандиты боролись с другими. Маленькая Адская кухня, бедная маленькая Адская кухня. К Мэтту стали захаживать разные люди. Всем им требовалась защита в суде, срочная юридическая помощь — некоторые новые клиенты даже платили деньгами, и Мэтт брал их. Возможно, эти добропорядочные граждане были не так добропорядочны, как хотели казаться. Он не знал. Ему надо было платить за квартиру, покупать себе еду. Быт не давал забыть о себе, жизнь шла вперёд, наплевав на случившуюся трагедию.  
Поэтому он брал деньги, однако старался по-прежнему следить, чтобы дела, за которые он берется, не были грязными.  
Он надеялся, что хотя бы не пачкает свои руки в крови.

_Его руки были по локоть в крови. Очередное убийство, очередные жертвы. Ему было плевать, кто они и кто их заказал. Имел значение лишь сам процесс убийства: щелчок курка пистолета, сладкий звук выстрела и вид крови, вытекающей из людей, как из продырявленных банок с краской. Ему нравился красный цвет._

Фрэнка Касла он защищал в суде. Было понятно, что на одного человека пытаются повесить как можно больше убийств, чтобы те не портили отчётность полиции. Этот бывший военный был, безусловно, виновен, думал Мэтт, но он физически не мог находиться в пяти местах одновременно и убивать, убивать, убивать плохих людей.

На самом деле, Фрэнк искал убийц своей семьи, которая стала жертвой мафиозных разборок. Месть и горе не давали ему спать, а когда он засыпал, то видел сны, где всё было хорошо и где его близкие были живы. Месть превратилась в его манию.  
Мэтту было его очень жаль. Может быть, потому, что он понимал Фрэнка, как никто другой. На этом понимании он и построил свою защиту.

Дело обернулось адвокатским триумфом Мэтта: наручники с Фрэнка Касла сняли прямо в суде. Об этом написали газеты, и к нему валом повалили новые клиенты. Теперь он даже мог выбирать, с кем работать.

А с Фрэнком он подружился, насколько была возможна дружба с таким человеком, как он. Их роднило горькое одиночество, рваная рана на том месте, где должно быть сердце. Их близких людей убила мафия. Или наёмник.

Тогда он впервые услышал про безымянного и жестокого убийцу, которого никто не может поймать. Никто не знал про него ничего, кроме того, что он безжалостен и эффективен. Его называли Дьяволом.

Фрэнк утверждал, что именно это чудовище убило его семью. Вероятно, Фогги и Карен тоже стали его жертвами.

 _Каратель был давно в его списке заказов. Убить такого профессионала — непростая задача, но он любил сложности. Газеты донесли до него весточку о том, что его в суде защищал Мэтт Мёрдок. Иронично._  
_Нужно было затаиться и подождать, а потом внезапно нанести удар._  
 _А пока он займётся другими делами._

— Ну ты сегодня и нажрался, — сказал ему Фрэнк.  
— Не сильнее, чем обычно, — отозвался Мэтт. Мир опасно накренился и завертелся вокруг.  
— Ты хоть до дома дойдешь?  
— Дойду-дойду. Не переживай, мне недалеко. Вдоль стенки — дойду. Не нужно меня провожать, честно.

Идти и правда было недалеко — буквально завернуть за угол

Вечер, как водится в Нью-Йорке, пах чем-то жареным буквально и фигурально: уличные киоски наполняли воздух запахом курятины и кукурузы, дымили углями вовсю, как бы их ни запрещали.

Нью-Йорк вонял жареным, и Мэтту казалось, что кто-то идёт за ним вслед.  
Он обернулся и услышал:

— Эй, чувак, гони кошелёк.  
— Простите?  
— Бабло давай, говорю. Ты что, глухой?  
— Нет, слепой, — коротко и пьяно усмехнулся Мэтт.  
— Тоже мне шутник нашелся! — судя по звуку, он потянул что-то из кармана. Послышался щелчок, и Мэтт понял, что у него в руке пистолет.

Он мог поклясться, что не знал, что делает. Но его тело оказалось умнее него: услышав щелчок предохранителя, он нырнул в сторону и вбок, уходя с линии огня, перекатился, ударил кулаком снизу вверх, по тому, что оказалось чьей-то челюстью. Пропустил мимо чужой кулак, проводил руку, поймал ее в захват, коротко, резко ткнул локтем в солнечное сплетение. Ему чудилось, что он слышит как бьётся сердце противника.  
Его колено без промаха врезалось в пах, а потом он рубанул ребром ладони согнувшемуся бандиту чуть ниже уха, и тот безжизненным мешком рухнул на асфальт.

Мэтт отдышался и услышал знакомый голос, показавшийся непривычно-обеспокоенным.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Наверное. Да. Скорее всего.  
— У тебя кровь из носа.  
— Да? Я не заметил. Где-то у меня были салфетки...

Мэтт порылся в карманах, выудил оттуда салфетки, дрожащими руками отер лицо.

— У тебя хороший удар, Мёрдок.  
— Какой есть. В Нью-Йорке нельзя быть беззащитным. Особенно в Адской кухне и особенно сейчас.  
— А ты не так прост, как хочешь казаться, — пробормотал Фрэнк задумчиво. В его голосе, тем не менее, сквозила улыбка. — Ну, ты дойдёшь сам? У меня... дела.  
— Конечно, иди.  
— Держи свою трость.  
— Да, — удивительно, но он чуть про неё не забыл.

В тот вечер Мэтт долго не мог заснуть. Он ворочался в постели, чувствуя, как ноют отбитые костяшки, и вспоминал до странного тёплую нотку в голосе Фрэнка.  
Впервые его квартира показалась ему слишком гулкой и пустой. Как будто в ней не хватало ещё кого-то.

_Он проснулся. Времени, как всегда, было мало._   
_Никто не должен был заметить, как он выбирается из своего убежища._   
_Тем более, Каратель.Тупой солдафон, который порядком ему надоел . Но было ещё не время._   
_Сегодня работа была лёгкой и денежной — хотя зачем ему бабло? Когда его тратить?_   
_На обратном пути в убежище за ним увязался Каратель._   
_После догонялок по крышам они чуть было не оказались лицом к лицу, но Дьявол отступил и скрылся раньше, чем Каратель оказался на его стороне крыши. У него была стратегия. Время для убийства Карателя, по его прикидкам, должно было наступить через пару месяцев. Осталось совсем немного._   
_Но подстрелить его было приятно. Льстило самолюбию._   
_Он пришёл обратно и смыл кровь. Он был аккуратен._   
_Никто не должен был догадаться о нём. Особенно тот, кого он рождён был защищать._

Время бежало вперёд. Душевные раны не затянулись полностью — они никогда не заживают до конца, и потери нет-нет да и напомнят о себе фантомной болью. Но теперь Мэтт хотя бы не чувствовал себя полностью и непоправимо мёртвым. Стало терпимо.  
Жить можно.  
Так говорил себе Мэтт Мёрдок.  
Он же не одинок, у него же есть Фрэнк. Иногда он думал, что Фогги бы с ума сошёл от беспокойства, только увидев Фрэнка рядом с ним, а Карен… Возможно, она замучила бы его расспросами, пытаясь понять, какие именно отношения их связывают, но Мэтт не смог бы ничего определённого ей ответить.  
Он и сам не знал, почему у него теплело на душе от хриплого, низкого голоса Фрэнка, почему от его смеха вниз по позвоночнику скатывалась колючая, щекочущая, пьянящая волна. Дурацкое слово «влюблённость» нет-нет да и всплывало в голове, но Мэтт гнал эти мысли прочь. С него достаточного было просто дружбы, просто слышать его, мимолётно касаться плечом плеча. По крайней мере, он пытался себя в этом убедить.

Получалось плохо. Они встречались с Фрэнком почти каждый день — Фогги и Карен явно придумали бы миллиард скабрёзных шуточек на эту тему. У него перехватывало дыхание от простейших вещей, от прикосновений, от того, как Фрэнк пах — металлом и порохом, и ещё немного дешёвым и крепким табаком. И хотя Мэтту было уже не пятнадцать лет, он чувствовал, что сходит с ума, гадая, нравится ли он Фрэнку лишь как друг — или не только.  
Они ходили вокруг да около, пока Фрэнк одним утром не постучался ему в дверь. Мэтт только что проснулся и толком ещё не пришёл в себя. Кое-как он доплёлся до двери и уже за пару шагов почувствовал солёный, густой запах крови. Во рту вдруг стало кисло, а руки задрожали так сильно, что он не с первого раза попал ключом в скважину.  
Фрэнк повис у Мэтта на плече, тяжёлый, горячий. Пошатываясь, они еле одолели несколько шагов до дивана.  
— Меня подстрелил этот мудак, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Всадил пулю в плечо и смылся. Который раз эта тварь от меня сбегает. И главное, у него лёжка тут где-то неподалёку, какой-нибудь подвал, он как сквозь землю провалился… Будь осторожен, Мэтт. Пожалуйста.  
— Я понял. А теперь дай тебе помогу.  
— Как? Ты же ничего не видишь?  
— Ты сам мне скажешь, что я могу сделать. Руки-то у меня есть.  
— Лучше позвони Клэр.

Клэр оказалась весьма профессиональной медсестрой — для начала, она обматерила Фрэнка, высказав всё, что думала о его подвигах и привычке влезать в неприятности.  
— Пусть отлежится хоть пару дней, — сказала она, уходя. — Мэтт, не дай ему упрыгать отсюда, с такими повреждениями вообще-то неделю лежат, но этот мудак хочет творить ёбаную справедливость, и остановить его можно, лишь приковав к батарее. Сможешь?  
— Постараюсь.

Фрэнк дышал ровно: обезболивающее уже подействовало. Мэтт задумчиво покачал на ладони пулю, которую полчаса назад извлекла Клэр. Странно и страшно было подумать, что этот маленький кусок свинца, пройдя чуть ниже, мог убить Фрэнка. Он вздрогнул.  
Это ровное, глубокое дыхание сегодня ночью могло остановиться навсегда. От этой мысли Мэтт словно обрушивался в ледяную пропасть. Захотелось подойти, прикоснуться, ощутить его запах, такой знакомый и… родной.  
— Прикуешь меня к батарее?  
Голос Фрэнка вздрогнул — не то от сдерживаемого смеха, не то от чего-то еще. И Мэтт почувствовал внизу живота тугой, стыдный жар.

— Ну, вначале я попробую добиться своего добрым словом.  
Фрэнк все-таки рассмеялся.  
— Мёрдок, ты уникум.  
— Просто адвокат.  
— Кстати, откуда у простого адвоката такие живописные синяки?  
— Если честно, я не знаю. На тренировке где-нибудь получил, наверное.

Мэтт сел на краешек дивана.  
От Фрэнка пахло порохом и кровью, но этот запах почему-то казался самым манящим в мире.

— Лежи, — сказал Мэтт — Я за тобой присмотрю. У меня в конторе сегодня с утра никого нет, тебе повезло.  
— Я не ребёнок, Мёрдок.  
— Я в курсе.

Они молчали какое-то время, а потом Мэтт ушёл в ванную, вернулся в комнату — и всё время он чувствовал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Фрэнка.

— Ты что хочешь на завтрак? — поинтересовался он.  
— Честно?  
— Честно.  
— Тебя.

Сердце Мэтта колоколом грохнуло изнутри о рёбра, сбивая дыхание. В ушах загремела кровь. Он замер посреди комнаты, не находя слов. Он так долго убеждал себя, что между ними нет ничего, кроме дружбы, что сейчас растерялся. Но Фрэнк тихо позвал его: «Иди сюда», — и он, не раздумывая, шагнул к дивану, заступая за невидимую границу. Ещё можно было вернуться, превратить всё в шутку — но под его весом уже скрипнули пружины. Весь мир летел к черту. Весь мир потерял значение, существовал только запах Фрэнка, горький вкус его губ и тепло его жёстких пальцев.

— Над твоими подкатами надо работать и работать, — пробормотал Мэтт, на секунду отрываясь от поцелуя.  
— Давно не практиковался,— выдохнул Фрэнк прямо ему в рот.  
— У тебя сейчас будет шанс.  
— Надеюсь, не последний.

 _Его план был близок к осуществлению. Можно было бы убить Карателя в те пару раз, что он просыпался рядом, но тот спал очень чутко Он проснётся сразу, и преимущество в ближнем бою будет на его стороне: Каратель тяжелее и крепче._  
_Нужно было ждать, нужно было поймать Карателя ночью на крыше, выследить его — и пристрелить, не давая приблизиться. Он выследил, он выстрелил — Каратель рухнул на жестяное покрытие, громко скатился к краю крыши и замер._  
 _Дьявол подошел, чтобы удостовериться, что Каратель мертв, — и попался._  
 _Выбитая из рук винтовка улетела вниз и грохнула о мостовую. Каратель набросился на него, яростно хрипя. Он уворачивался, он кружил, изматывая Карателя сериями быстрых ударов, но тот был выносливым и умел рассчитывать свои силы._  
 _С ним надо было быть очень осторожным. И Дьявол убедился в этом, когда противник обманным движением отвлек его — и сорвал глухую маску, закрывавшую лицо._  
 _Каратель остолбенел, тяжело дыша. Этого короткого мгновения хватило, чтобы оттолкнуть его и броситься бежать. Выиграть несколько метров, перепрыгнуть провал между зданиями, нырнуть в дверь, ведущую на заброшенный чердак._  
 _В крике позади смешались ярость, неверие и отчаяние._  
 _— Ты! Всё это время это был ты!!!_  
 _Выщербленные ступеньки лестницы вдруг ушли из-под ног, и Дьявол кубарем скатился вниз, приложившись о перила головой…._

...Мэтт проснулся. Он лежал на твёрдом полу. Нестерпимо болела голова, саднили ребра, локти и колени. Его похитили? Что случилось? Он ощупал грудь — на нём был странный костюм из плотной ткани, а ещё у него ныли лёгкие, будто он долго бежал. Он с трудом встал: у него кружилась голова. Вдруг он услышал голос Фрэнка, смутно, как сквозь толщу воды, — и успокоился.

«Фрэнк, где я?» — хотел спросить он, но вдруг понял, что именно кричал Фрэнк.  
«Я убью тебя!»

Что творится? Почему Фрэнк хочет его убить? Почему он проснулся не дома?

— Фрэнк, — крикнул он, прислушиваясь к тяжёлым шагам над головой. — Давай поговорим, я ничего не понимаю!  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, сволочь! Ты и так слишком долго морочил мне голову.

Фрэнк был уже совсем рядом. Он тяжело спускался по лестнице, как будто каждый шаг давался ему через силу. Голос его звучал так, словно он терпел невыносимую боль.

— Дурак, — выдохнул Фрэнк, и Мэтт услышал, как его пальцы скребут по плотной ткани куртки, словно он сам хотел разодрать себе грудь. — Какой же я дурак. Я же видел, как ты дерёшься. Видел твои синяки — и всё равно не догадался.  
— Не догадался? О чём? — прошептал Мэтт, скорчившись на полу.  
— Ты — Дьявол.

Дьявол. Страшный призрак Адской кухни, неуловимый наёмник, убивший Фогги и Карен. Вряд ли в мире нашелся бы хоть ещё один человек, которого бы Мэтт ненавидел сильнее. Дьявол лишил самого дорогого не только его самого. Дьявол ещё и убил семью Фрэнка.

Мэтт вдруг чётко вспомнил фразу полицейских о том, что Фогги сам открыл дверь своему убийце, а значит, хорошо его знал.  
Синяки, возникавшие на его теле, словно ниоткуда, даже в те дни, когда он не тренировался в зале…  
Странное чувство усталости по утрам, как будто он всю ночь работал, а не спал в своей постели...

Он — Дьявол?  
Мэтт до боли сжал виски ладонями.  
Нет! Он не мог убить своих лучших друзей.  
Но логика, сильнейшее качество адвоката, безжалостно подтверждала: он — убийца.  
Он завыл, как раненое животное, корчась от ужаса. Фрэнк был всё ближе, и от него не стоило бежать. Жить дальше, зная, что он делит свое тело с кем-то еще, чьи руки по локоть в крови? Невозможно. Фрэнк прав, его надо пристрелить, как бешеную собаку.

Фрэнк одним ударом впечатал его в стену. Даже пулю пожалел. Второй удар размозжил губы, по подбородку потекло горячее и солёное, в голове зазвенело. Ничего, это будет быстро, если не защищаться. Он хотел сказать Фрэнку: бей сильней. Дьявол это заслужил...

_...Он очнулся и понял, что Каратель всё-таки достал его. Очередной удар врезался в солнечное сплетение. Он не дал Мёрдоку даже шанса защититься._

_Вот же мудак. Никто не смел вредить Мэтту Мёрдоку._  
_Дьявол быстро уклонился от удара и рванул из потайных ножен острый, как бритва, нож. Короткий колющий выпад — и Каратель болезненно ахнул, когда лезвие до середины вошло в плечо._  
 _Теперь соотношение сил изменилось. Противник отступал, тяжело дыша, зажимая колотую рану, Дьявол перешел в атаку._

_— Ты опасен для Мэтта Мёрдока. Мне давно заказали тебя. Тебе пора умереть.  
Каратель сделал ещё шаг назад и упёрся спиной в стену. Дьявол легко, играючи подшагнул, показал выпад в лицо — и вогнал нож ему в бок. ._

_Каратель упал. Крови в нём было много, но Дьявол знал: крови в людях меньше, чем кажется, и она имеет свойство быстро заканчиваться.  
Он слушал, как тот упрямо пытается подняться, и губы сами расплывались в улыбку. Это и правда было смешно._

_— Мэтту будет лучше без тебя._

_— Но ведь… ты и есть Мэтт, — прохрипел лежавший на полу человек. На его губах звонко лопнул кровавый пузырь._

_— Я — Дьявол. Мэтт Мёрдок живёт днём, я ночью. Мы делим это тело. Я защищаю его. Ты опасен для него. Ты должен умереть._

_Каратель всё-таки сумел подняться. Слушая, как он цепляется за перила, как у него в горле клокочет кровь, Дьявол рассмеялся._

_— Ну же, попробуй достать меня! Так мне будет интереснее._

_Каратель слабел на глазах. Он снова попытался напасть, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, вдруг навалился всем весом, рванул Дьявола вниз, вцепившись в руку с ножом. Он был чертовски тяжёлым. Они вместе рухнули на пол, Дьявол ударился головой и…_

...Мэтт лежал под Фрэнком. Тот тяжело, загнанно дышал, заливая его своей кровью. Мэтт почувствовал, что сжимает в руке нож.

У него не было сомнений, что Дьявол хотел сделать. Что он уже почти сделал. Это… существо убирало из жизни всех, кто был ему дорог, одного за одним. Электра тоже наверняка стала его жертвой — не в её привычках было так внезапно исчезать.

«Что я сделал не так, боже?! Помоги мне покончить с этим раз и навсегда».  
Фрэнк попытался ударить его, но не смог. Он навалился сверху, теряя сознание, ткнулся носом ему в шею.  
Нужна была помощь.

— Фрэнк, — он сглотнул, не зная, услышит ли его Фрэнк, поверит ли ему. — Это я, Мэтт. Я — настоящий, не он. Скажи мне, где мы? Я позову Клэр.

Тот молчал.

— Фрэнк, это я. Пожалуйста, поверь мне, ответь мне… Скажи, где мы.  
Окровавленные губы рядом с его ухом медленно шевельнулись.  
— Это правда ты?  
— Пока — да. Быстрее, Фрэнк.  
— Мы в старом здании, которое собрались сносить. На перекрёстке Десятой стрит с Сорок четвертой Авеню.

Фрэнк обмяк, пугающе потяжелел, и его голова мотнулась, как у мёртвого, когда Мэтт осторожно уложил его на спину.  
У него дрожали руки и голос, когда он набирал номер Клэр и объяснял, где они. Его то трясло от холода, то кидало в жар. Он панически ощупал шею Фрэнка, заскулил от ужаса, когда показалось, что пульса больше нет, но под пальцами вдруг слабо толкнулась кровь, потом ещё раз.

Оставалось ждать Клэр и молиться.

Клэр не тратила времени зря, когда появилась, и не задавала лишних вопросов, только говорила, что делать. Она набрала кому-то, кто, по её словам, не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Через пять минут они уже грузили бесчувственного Фрэнка на заднее сидение машины. Мэтт пошёл домой пешком, укрываясь по подворотням, молясь о том, чтобы дойти, и о том, чтобы не дойти, одновременно. Он боялся отключиться.  
Он боялся, что очнётся уже не он, и тогда...  
Тогда и Клэр, и Фрэнк умрут.

Когда он добрался домой, Клэр уже колдовала над Фрэнком. Его сердце билось слабо, но ровно и уверенно. Через полчаса она, наконец, сказала, что его жизнь вне опасности.  
Мэтт поднялся с табуретки, на которой просидел, застыв изваянием, все полчаса. На одеревеневших ногах дошёл до ванной, захлопнул за собой дверь, подставил дрожащие руки под холодную воду. Хотелось отмыть кровь и наконец переодеться, а костюм Дьявола сжечь.  
А ещё ему хотелось сгореть самому, прямо здесь. Он должен был любой ценой остановить Дьявола, не дать ему снова проснуться. Можно, конечно, было сдаться полиции, но где гарантия,что Дьявол, очнувшись в тюрьме, не убьёт ещё больше народу и не сбежит?

Мэтт всегда рассуждал логично, и логика подсказывала ему, что безопаснее для всех будет, если Дьявол умрёт.

Ему стало страшно, как никогда.  
«Если Бог видит всё, — подумал он, — то он поймёт. И простит».  
Он медленно нащупал в шкафчике опасную бритву.  
Было почти не больно, и почему-то, почувствовав знакомый запах, густой и солёный, он успокоился. Запах крови напоминал о Фрэнке.

_Я должен, должен жить!_

Дьявол должен умереть.

В ушах нарастал тонкий, нестерпимый звон. Сквозь него Мэтт услышал грохот. Кто-то ломился в дверь, пытался докричаться до него. Неважно. Он сделал то, что должен был. Он спас всех. Они поймут.  
В глазах потемнело раньше, чем дверь слетела с петель под мощным ударом.

...Клэр перевязывала руки Мэтту, прямо в ванной, зло оглядываясь на Касла. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, тяжело дыша, бледный с прозеленью, и держался на ногах, похоже, лишь последним усилием воли. Фрэнк, не отрываясь, глядел на безжизненное лицо Мэтта, сползшего по стене на пол.  
— Пошёл и лёг обратно на диван, — скомандовала Клэр. — Я тут и одна справлюсь. Он в порядке, скоро придет в себя.  
.  
— Этого я и боюсь, — сумрачно отозвался Фрэнк.  
— Ты был одной ногой в могиле, Касл, хочешь туда обеими ногами?  
— Я должен присмотреть за ним, Клэр... за ним и Дьяволом.  
— Он — Дьявол Адской кухни?!

Клэр в ужасе замерла, прекратив обматывать бинтом окровавленное запястье.  
— Не совсем. Они как бы раздельно. Я видел. Одно тело на двоих. Как в фильме про Джекила и Хайда. Тот, второй, просыпается, когда Мэтт спит. С этим что-нибудь можно сделать, Клэр?

Он глядел на неё страшными, тёмными, измученными глазами, почти умоляюще.

— Я же не знаю, кто из них сейчас проснётся. — прошептал он. — Тот, второй, невероятно опасен.  
— Боже, как он жил всё это время, — всхлипнула Клэр. — Не зная, что дьявол всегда стоит за его плечом. Не зная, что безумие, как дамоклов меч, висит у него прямо надо головой…  
Она прикрыла рот дрожащей, окровавленной ладонью, не в силах больше сказать ни слова.

— Ты спасаешь его, но, может быть, милосерднее дать ему умереть, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Добить его прямо сейчас.

— А ты сможешь? — не думая, спросила Клэр и секунду спустя поняла, что сказала.

Она подняла голову и увидела, что Фрэнк Касл, Каратель, страшное правосудие Адской кухни — с трудом сдерживает слёзы.  
— Я не... знаю, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы Дьявол ответил за всё, что он сделал. Но тогда я потеряю и Мэтта. Я… устал терять тех, кого... люблю.  
Он медленно потянул из кобуры пистолет, и Клэр увидела, как ствол ходит в его трясущихся руках.  
Фрэнк стиснул зубы и прицелился Мэтту прямо в голову.  
— Он сам хотел умереть, понимаешь? Может быть, я действительно должен это сделать — выполнить его волю и дать ему уйти? Может, он прав? И другого способа остановить Дьявола нет?  
— А ты потом сможешь с этим жить?  
Фрэнк покачал головой.  
— Тогда остановись, — еле слышно шепнула Клэр. — Мы попробуем дать ему шанс. Есть клиники… где берутся такое лечить. Есть одна клиника… там мне кое-что должны. Я позвоню им, прямо сейчас. Попрошу помочь. Просто побудь рядом с ним.  
Фрэнк опустил пистолет.

Она вышла за телефоном и пока набирала номер, услышала, как Фрэнк негромко говорит:

— Мёрдок, ты мне очень нужен. Я тебе это мало говорил, сейчас жалею. Просыпайся, пожалуйста.


End file.
